


戒指

by yj425778120



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yj425778120/pseuds/yj425778120





	戒指

戒指

（一）

莱因哈特感觉自己的汗毛都要竖起来了。

对面的人有深邃的眉目和温暖的蓝色眼睛，他还有红宝石溶液一般的发丝和一腔满溢的几乎要渗进人眼底的深情。

“莱因哈特，好久不见。”

他的嗓音简直让人如沐春风，然而莱因哈特却直觉凛冬将至。职业的性质要求他们必须极好地掩盖住自己的气息，两人贴得如此之近，莱因哈特都没有闻出对方身上信息素的气味，但从体格可以看出，对方是一个毋庸置疑的alpha。

目标人物就近在眼前，只差一步莱因哈特就要得手了，然而对手不愧是被称为教父的齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，所有天衣无缝的计划在他面前都像不攻自破。

但或许被攻破的计划也只是在莱因哈特的意料之内。

对方的威压根本不需要借助信息素，和他对峙绝非易事，而莱因哈特极强悍的心理素质还是让他很快镇定了心神，迎着红发教父的目光，他笑道：“吉尔菲艾斯先生，您最近还好吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯微怔了一下，这一瞬短得几乎无法察觉，但这是莱因哈特唯一的机会。他的左臂迅速地抬起，戒指上的钻石在空气中闪过一道寒芒，如果不出意外，下一秒他将看到和教父的红发颜色相同的血液从他的颈侧喷涌而出。

然而什么都没有发生。

——完了。莱因哈特从心底发出冷笑，原来自己最大的敌人不是眼前的教父，而是从背后捅他刀子的“自己人”。他自知树敌不少，但是这枚戒指是他反复检查过的，到底是哪个环节出了问题？

此刻的环境并不允许他继续思考。

吉尔菲艾斯捉住了他的手腕，言不由衷地夸奖道：“你的戒指很漂亮。”

他当然是言不由衷，因为莱因哈特看到，那双暖蓝色眼睛正在结霜，握着手腕的力道虽然并不至于大得可怕，但莱因哈特知道自己绝对挣脱不开。

越到绝境，莱因哈特反而越无所畏惧，他促狭地揶揄道：“那么吉尔菲艾斯先生，作为单身青年的您很羡慕吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯却答非所问，弧度永远温和的眉头终于皱了起来。

“但莱因哈特，它并不适合你。”

吉尔菲艾斯的手指捏住了那枚戒指，一点一点地向外剥，眯起眼睛半胁迫半劝诱地问道：“戒指是谁给的？”

“先生，这与您有什么关系吗？”

“你准备和谁结婚?”吉尔菲艾斯的声音已经一片冰冷，“你喜欢对方吗?他有没有碰过你?”

或许是吉尔菲艾斯的动作终于弄疼了他，或许是对吉尔菲艾斯潜意识里觉得他处于弱势的性别感到不悦，莱因哈特不耐烦道：“吉尔菲艾斯先生，您以为您是我的什么人?您有什么立场来问我这些问题？我今天……”

——我今天到这里不过是来取您性命，同样您也可以直接一枪干掉我。

但他的身体突然不受控制地往下沉，从内部烧起的火焰轰然席卷了他整个的感官。被拖延了太久的东西一瞬间爆发出来，从他身体上传来了令他绝望的omega信息素的气味。

怎么能在这种时候……

戒指被剥了下来，从左手中指离开的瞬间就被碾压得失去了形状。他被红发教父压在宽大的办公桌上，对方强制分开了他的双腿，胯下的灼热而坚硬东西正抵在他的股间。

对方身上是好闻到令他溺毙在里面的酒香。

“莱因哈特，没有人适合你，”吉尔菲艾斯拨开对方肩膀上柔软的金色长发，用手指抵住那个脆弱的腺体，“除了我。”

情潮来得如此汛猛而汹涌，莱因哈特感觉自己的内裤已经被洇湿了一块，吉尔菲艾斯吻住他的后颈，音色沙哑而煽情。

“从前没有立场，但今后就会有了，”他朝着那个发着致命香甜气味的柔软部位咬了上去，“因为莱因哈特，我将成为你的丈夫……以及，你的孩子的父亲。”

他日日朝朝念着的人啊。

十年的念想，拱手相让已绝无可能，就算是去夺人所爱，对他来说又有何不可……

（二）

齐格飞确信自己看到了神子。

只是从偏僻的角落远远地一望，便知道自己再也无法忘却那样的光。

闭上眼睛，太阳一般的光芒却直接照进了心口。他感觉那光可真热，在冻得伸不开手脚的料峭早春里，能点燃他身体的每一寸地方。

或许他们的宿命里本该有这样的一瞥，那个金发的孩子似乎也发现了他，往这边深深看了一眼。齐格飞从来不知道人的美貌能达到一个这样的地步——他看起来还很小，但五官已经确实可以用美貌来形容了，从衣着可以看出他的家境其实并不十分好，但是比起无家可归的自己，应该已经幸福太多。

至少齐格飞当时是那么认为的。

那样锐利而骄傲恣意的目光，吉尔菲艾斯此生只在莱因哈特身上见过。而且，那里面没有泛滥的怜悯与同情，这让吉尔菲艾斯感觉自己，也许可以不作为一个阴暗角落的可怜虫而存在。

他想去追求那光。

……他想要获得追求光的权利。

他们的对视不过几秒，莱因哈特被他的父亲拉着往前走，随后出现的人应该是他的姐姐。拥有和莱因哈特如出一辙的美貌。如果这对姐弟去了艺术品展厅，谁会还在意那些玻璃柜里放的都是些什么东西呢？

十四岁的吉尔菲艾斯在肮脏破败的街道上迎来了他的性别分化，这差点要了他的命，也是以此为契机，他被帮派的前任首领发现，成了他的养子，走上了现在的道路。

他不记得十四岁前的事情了，一切都像是一场飞来横祸，好像突然之间他就没有了父母也没有了去处。记忆在他遭受发情期折磨的时候开始丧失，夺去了很多他本该铭记的东西，唯独夺不走那道目光。

他跟着养父去了另一个城市，同时也获得了吉尔菲艾斯这个姓氏。他的养父有时会谈到他的配偶问题，他总说不急，一来他确实还年轻，二来如果已经见过神子，又怎么会对人间俗物产生兴趣。

齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯本身也并不是一个凡人。他看起来温和无害，手段却精准老辣到令人咋舌。短短五六年内他已经成了首领最信任和寄予了最大期望的人，那个时候他才刚过成年不久。而且因为他有自己的道义和准则，很少会有人对他产生怨怼。

二十一岁的时候，他的养父意外去世，齐格飞正式接手了这个帮派，并且把它的势力一点一点地往外扩张。

而在一个月前，他终于找到了曾经那个孩子的身影。

他看起来不过十七八岁，在甜品店的橱窗前，垂眼打量着一份海绵蛋糕。

时光流逝，他的骄傲和锋芒较从前更盛，只是显得有点落寞。吉尔菲艾斯走上前和他搭讪的时候，他也意外地没有拒绝。后来吉尔菲艾斯得知，他的名字叫莱因哈特，那天正是他的生日。两人在一起度过了相当愉快的一个下午。

只是，吉尔菲艾斯无法确定莱因哈特的性别，对方身上从未散发出任何信息素的气息，偶尔有气味，也仅仅是在混杂中不可避免地沾了了一些。

从那以后，莱因哈特这个人又好像凭空消失了一般。吉尔菲艾斯当然没有指望莱因哈特告诉他的是真名，只是他需要一个名字来称呼他。凭借吉尔菲艾斯的势力，要跟踪和寻找一个普通人几乎毫不费力，而那天的莱因哈特却好像只是他幻想出的一个梦影。

可他最近收到了一条消息，说某个组织里金发的绝色美人，将要把教父的首级，收割进自己胜利的篮子里。

于是他们再次相遇时，已是现在这样的状况。莱因哈特的手上不知什么时候多了一个戒指，它似乎是武器，然而却失效了。他将它对准了自己最脆弱的颈侧，吉尔菲艾斯对此并不感到恼怒，这是莱因哈特的任务，他应该夸他狠辣利落。他真正生气的是莱因哈特的戒指明显是对戒中的一只，如果只是为了攻击，戒指根本不需要设计成这样的款式，而莱因哈特本人也并没有否认他已经订婚了的事实。

决堤而出的嫉妒占据了他的心，这其中还夹杂着他的悔意。他为什么没有在第一次见到莱因哈特的时候就拥有可以追求他的能力呢？而后来他们的第二眼，他也没有告诉莱因哈特自己这十年是如何对他朝思夜想顶礼膜拜的。那天分别后他想，如果下次再见到莱因哈特，就将挑选好的戒指送给他，问他愿不愿意和自己结婚。

但下次的莱因哈特，已经戴上别人给的戒指来取他的性命了。

最讽刺的是，莱因哈特还是被这枚戒指所害。不过，他或许应该感谢那个对戒指做了手脚的人，他终于有将莱因哈特抱在怀里的机会，全都是拜那个人所赐。

而他此时终于明白，莱因哈特身上没有信息素的气味，并不是因为他和自己一样进行了掩盖，而是，此前他根本还没有进行性别分化。

他的性别分化来得实在太迟了，以至于莱因哈特误认为他自己能够永远这样不受情欲干扰地生活下去。可上天和他开了一个玩笑，让他在这样的情境下迎来了自己的初次情潮。

（三）

这间屋子里甚至没有床，只有会客沙发和大理石面的办公桌。桌面上一片冰冷，而莱因哈特却觉得这凉意让他畅快。身体越来越热，其余的感官逐渐被麻痹，只有要求被贯穿的感觉越来越强烈。

他甚至无法忍住从他嘴里发出来的呻吟和呜咽，对方的信息素通过被咬破的腺体注入进了他的血液里，给他造成了一种他们本就是一体的错觉。他的内心抗拒着想要把吉尔菲艾斯推开，身体却不受控制地往对方身上蹭。

好难受……从来没有过的难受。不止是身体，还有心理上。他从来没有过和任何人发生关系的打算，至于订婚也只是希望借此扩大自己的势力，他需要爬上更高的位置，这样才能够把姐姐从深渊中、从那个魔鬼一样的人身边解救出来。

如果他能解决了这个红发教父的话……

或许是身体太过渴求下一步的动作，标记的过程漫长得让他感到眩晕。等到对方终于抵着他的脖子把渗出的血珠也一并舔掉的时候，莱因哈特感觉自己全身上下都被这种酒香所侵占了。

而莱因哈特的味道比吉尔菲艾斯肖想过的还要好，对方身上的信息素并不是和他一样的单一气味，很难说它具体像一种什么东西。非要说的话，吉尔菲艾斯觉得他尝到了春天的露水、盛绽的蔷薇和阳光的味道……此外还有很多很多，他感觉到世间一切美好的东西都在里面，热烈甜美中还混合着一丝凛冽，那也是符合莱因哈特的本身特点的气味。

他本身是华丽耀目的，可是太过耀眼只能使得那些光芒黯淡的人见到他都自觉地退开。莱因哈特又实在太孤单了，他年纪轻轻已经成为了组织里地位相当高的领导者，拥有了一群手下，却对更近一步的交流本能地抗拒着。

而那天莱因哈特同意他的接近，又是出于一种什么心态呢？也许只是单纯的因为自己也是他的目标，也许是莱因哈特默许了他拥有靠近他的资格……

不管怎样，他现在已经确实地把莱因哈特变成了他的私有，而且此前，没有人能够尝到莱因哈特的味道。这样的想法让他的性器又更加兴奋地涨大了一圈，莱因哈特的信息素对他来说也是致命的撩拨。

对方手臂忍受不住地想要攀住他的腰和脖颈，手指却还攥着拳。他望着对方脸上被情欲熏蒸得艳丽却又拼命隐忍的神色，觉得自己有必要让他卸下所有的防备和克制。

他摸向自己的心口。

那里有一对戒指。

光华流转的金色的戒托上面嵌着血一般鲜红的宝石。

他取下那枚较小一些的，将它套到了莱因哈特的左手无名指上，剩下那枚，则握在自己的手心。

他捏着那枚戒指，用它去接触莱因哈特粉色的唇，意识有些模糊的莱因哈特张开嘴，舌头不经意舔过戒指表面，勾起水晶一般的细丝。

吉尔菲艾斯吻住他的嘴唇，用自己的舌头去品尝莱因哈特口中的味道。那是像致幻剂一样让他沉迷和失去理智的美味，他从很多年前就开始垂涎。莱因哈特的每一寸都是干净的，可是他的身体现在变得那么淫荡，在接受他的亲吻的时候，自己勾缠了上来，汲取着他身上令他安稳又使他疯狂的酒香。

吉尔菲艾斯开始解他的衣服，手法细致得就像在拆礼物。当泛着眩目肉光的身体终于毫无保留地展现在他的面前，吉尔菲艾斯却仅仅只是解开了自己的领带。

这对他来说也是极难的挑战，但他现在还不想那么快地让莱因哈特得到解脱。冰凉的戒指从莱因哈特的脸上移动到了他的胸前，吉尔菲艾斯用戒指上凸起的部分去刺激莱因哈特已经挺立起来了的乳尖。

当他轻轻扫过那里的时候，莱因哈特的身体会跟着颤栗，而他用宝石往下碾着那颗小巧的果实的时候，莱因哈特就会发出受不了的愉悦而痛苦的呻吟。他的乳头在吉尔菲艾斯手中戒指的挑拨下已经变得更加嫣红美丽，情欲驱使着他挺胸迎接吉尔菲艾斯的抚弄，然而最要紧的地方却不是在那里。吉尔菲艾斯的另一只手撑在他的身侧，下半身的巨大抵在他流着蜜液的穴口却不进入……

这个在外风评良好的红发教父根本就是一个混蛋……

莱因哈特只能颤抖着将自己的手伸向下面那个地方，吉尔菲艾斯察觉到了他的动作，把他的手禁锢在自己宽大的掌心，啃吮着他的指节。

“莱因哈特，既然已经戴上了我的戒指，就不能再用自己的手指去做这种事了……”

莱因哈特要哭了。

他的眼前一片模糊，只有后穴的麻痒和空虚过分地清晰，他甚至不知道自己已经被逼得流出了眼泪，在吉尔菲艾斯眼里那滴泪水胜过世间所有的宝石。

吉尔菲艾斯终归是不忍心了，他试着往莱因哈特后面正在发抖的蜜穴伸入了一个指节，那个地方的嫩肉几乎是欢快地迎接了他的进入，莱因哈捂住自己的眼睛不想看到自己这副淫荡的样子。但这点抚慰只能使得他更深刻地感受到了自己对吉尔菲艾斯的需要，手指带来的快感就像细小微弱的电流，而他渴望被更强韧有力的东西填满贯穿。

他的前端也在淌着水，吉尔菲艾斯在那个秀挺的地方套弄着，手掌很快被润湿了。莱因哈特咬着嘴唇，从鼻子里发出难耐的哼声。

吉尔菲艾斯把莱因哈特从桌子上抱起来，试图把他摆成臀部高高翘起的跪趴的姿势，然而莱因哈特的身体早就软了，连他自己的重量都承受不住。吉尔菲艾斯只得放弃了这个打算，仍然正面朝向他，任凭他的双腿磨蹭勾着自己的腰。

吉尔菲艾斯俯身在他的胸前亲吻，在莱因哈特的身体上留下深深浅浅的吻痕。他吮吸着莱因哈特的乳头，好像从现在开始那里就能流出甜美的乳汁。

会的。莱因哈特的胸膛会因为自己变得柔软，他纤细又充满韧性的腰也是，因为他的身体里将孕育他们两个的孩子……

莱因哈特终于哭着叫喊出来：“你……走开……啊……不要……不要碰……”

那个红宝石的戒指还在他的体内刮蹭着他的内壁，现在那里无处不敏感，柔软而紧致的穴口一下一下地吸附吞咽着吉尔菲艾斯的手指。

可是不够，远远不够。好想……好想获得更多。

莱因哈特将吉尔菲艾斯缠得更紧，浑圆挺翘的臀开始不自觉地摆动。他从未发现自己身上某些部位的omega特征会如此明显，因为他对肉体和情欲完全不感兴趣，不论是自己的还是别人的。可是他现在觉得，眼前压着自己的这具身体，实在是美好极了。

想要靠近……

想要被更深地爱抚，想被他尽情地占有……

吉尔菲艾斯从他的胸前抬起头来，莱因哈特的唇角还有因为张着嘴喘息而流出的涎液。那双眼有些失神，可是又分明地写着对他的渴望。

吉尔菲艾斯再也忍不住地要求着：“莱因哈特，告诉我吧……告诉你需要我。”

他贴在他的耳边轻语，原来他自己的呼吸也早已慌乱得不成样子。湿热的气息扑打着莱因哈特的耳廓，粉嫩的耳垂因为血流加速而变得鲜红，吉尔菲艾斯的胸膛贴着莱因哈特的心口，他感觉到两个人心脏跳动的声音都如同擂鼓。

“莱因哈特，莱因哈特……”

他一声又一声地念着这个名字，哪怕它可能只是对方临时编造的一个代号。他的声音那么温柔，像是呼唤着这个世界所有的美好。

除了他的姐姐，他从来没有听过这样温柔的声音……而这里面饱含的爱意，又是与他的姐姐完全不同的。对方抱住他的时候，满足的喟叹让人觉得他是拥有了整个宇宙。

他终于沦陷。彻底地。从身体到心理，从紧绷的脚趾尖到打着卷的金色发梢。

他知道他自己今后将永远地属于这个人。

“我……需要你……吉尔……菲艾斯……”

“进来吧……成为我……唯一的男人。”

吉尔菲艾斯开始疯狂地吻他，像是要把他的每一寸都吃进肚子里。

他边吻，边脱掉自己身上那些碍事的衣裤，莱因哈特在他身下辗转颤栗着，而他自己也在发抖。当他的分身终于从衣物中被解放出来的时候，它已经硬得不行了。硕大的性器拍打在莱因哈特的腿根上，发出轻响。

他刚才已经加到了三根手指，莱因哈特身体的接受度还算良好。但是他不确定自己的东西完全进去后会不会对初经此事的莱因哈特造成过度的损伤。

他试探性地进入了一个头部，因为莱因哈特的那里过于湿软，他的前端甚至有些打滑。先前手指受到的吸吮和包覆现在被最适合感觉那个地方的部位感受到，吉尔菲艾斯只觉得舒爽得头皮发麻。

它刚进来的时候，莱因哈特更多感觉到的是撕裂般的痛，因为它实在过于粗大。不过，omega的体质让他很快适应了吉尔菲艾斯的大小……或许该说他们本就天生一对，因为在他们第一次，两个人就觉得彼此的每一寸都是那么契合。

吉尔菲艾斯的大部分都已进入了，只是这还不够，而莱因哈特还躺在桌面上，吉尔菲艾斯担心接下来的动作会磨蹭到他的背部，于是就着下体相连的姿势把莱因哈特抱了起来。

吉尔菲艾斯自己坐在办公桌上，而莱因哈特坐在他的腿上，这个姿势让莱因哈特又被进入得更深了些。蜜液不知疲倦地从他的内部分泌，对吉尔菲艾斯的行为进行润滑，多出的部分染湿了两个人的腿根。

“莱因哈特……你还好吗？”

莱因哈特趴在他胸前喘着气，从喘气的频率可以看出他已经相当辛苦，可是他并不承认这个事实，倔强地说着：“可……可以，继续吧……”

吉尔菲艾斯特忍不住动情地一挺到底。

莱因哈特的呻吟陡然拔高。

他的前面已经释放了一次，而此时由于这个动作，又忍不住射了出来。

莱因哈特现在已经完全地将身体的重量都加在了吉尔菲艾斯的身上，这个姿势进得格外深，他感觉到对方的东西已经顶到了他的阴蕊，而且大有破开更深一个地方的趋势。

他知道如果吉尔菲艾斯的前端进入了那里并且射精，他就有可能怀上对方的孩子。而此前这个人还是他的暗杀目标……

可是他放任了自己，也放任了对方对他的浓烈至极的爱意和占有欲。

“莱因哈特，那么我开始了……”

对方的阴茎在他的身体里持续动作起来，每抽送一下都会带出一些晶亮的液体。一开始这个节奏很慢，莱因哈特甚至有些不满地自己挺了挺腰去催促吉尔菲艾斯的动作，而吉尔菲艾斯只是托住他的臀部，轻轻揉着那块软肉告诉他不要乱来。

“快点……嗯……吉尔菲艾斯……你……啊……啊哈……啊啊啊……”

“莱因哈特，不要再……撩拨我了……”

不过这个体位确实不方便吉尔菲艾斯用力，抱着莱因哈特抽送了一会儿后吉尔菲艾斯明白了这个事实。他此时有些后悔为什么没有在旁边配一个小卧室，这样他们就有足够舒适的地方进行这项活动了。

没有办法，这个房间唯一柔软一些的地方就是那张沙发，虽然两个人如此身高的人挤在上面还是显得有些勉强，但是他只能这么做。

于是他就着这个姿势走到了沙发旁边，让莱因哈特侧躺着靠在了沙发上，而他自己则掰开了莱因哈特的双腿，勃发的性器直顶弄着莱因哈特的最深处。

他想了想，干脆将莱因哈特的两条腿都架到了自己的肩上，开始快速地操弄起来。

吉尔菲艾斯的速度一下比一下更快，而他进退的幅度反而也在加大，莱因哈特感觉到它的前端要脱离自己的穴口的时候，它又发狠地戳刺进来。一开始吉尔菲艾斯还不熟悉他的敏感点，不过随着动作的反复，他渐渐明白了哪些地方能让莱因哈特更得趣，哪些地方能让莱因哈特捂住嘴巴细细喘着，哪些地方能让莱因哈特彻底放开嗓子发出欢愉至极的呻吟。

“吉尔菲艾斯……再用力点……再……哈……”

莱因哈特的泪水已经将他眼角的发丝都打湿了一小块，吉尔菲艾斯拨开那些发丝，另一只手来回抚弄揉按着莱因哈特胸前已经又胀大了一些的乳头。

“莱因哈特，现在舒服了吗？”

莱因哈特点头。于是吉尔菲艾斯换了角度更加猛烈地攻击他最敏感的那个部位，再次问他：“这样呢？莱因哈特……回答我……”

“——啊，舒服………你慢点……太……太深了……”

莱因哈特的身体突然一阵痉挛，后边的小嘴更加贪婪地吞吐着他的性器，蜜汁像泉水一般涌出来，吉尔菲艾斯明白他已经到了高潮。或许他早就已经到过一次了，不过由于两人都觉得根本不够，所以忽略了莱因哈特身体发出的那次信号。

吉尔菲艾斯没有停下来的打算，莱因哈特的分身也同时达到了甜美的极点，随着吉尔菲艾斯的操弄还在一点一点地向外吐露着液滴。莱因哈特身上湿得过分，汗水、精液和从他自己后穴淌下的蜜汁将沙发晕染得一片。吉尔菲艾斯结实的腰腹拍打在莱因哈特的臀部合着水丝发出粘腻而淫靡的声响。

他将手抵在莱因哈特的腹部，从纤薄的皮肤下他甚至能感受到自己的形状，莱因哈特的内穴也终于完全被打开。吉尔菲艾斯的性器触到了隐蔽而滑腻的某处，莱因哈特的身体跟随着不受控制地颤抖了一下。

“莱因哈特……”吉尔菲艾斯性器的根部变得更加粗硬，并且胀起了一圈。莱因哈特的性知识相当匮乏，不过他也知道，这个大概就是alpha要在他体内成结的预兆，吉尔菲艾斯的东西已经毫无保留地戳开了更隐蔽窄小的穴口，这让他回忆了起他刚进入时带来的撕裂般的疼痛。

“嗯……”他用鼻子哼出甜腻的回应。已经无所谓了，吉尔菲艾斯想怎么样都可以。尽管他之前根本没有想过自己会有孩子。

他之前也不知道会有一个人如此地爱慕着他。

“吉尔菲艾斯，如果你想……让我怀孕……也没有关系。”

吉尔菲艾斯的结将他的性器堵在了穴口，他终于释放了出来。微凉的液体被莱因哈特的身体所吸纳，吉尔菲艾斯抵着他，一次射入的量好像就要将那里灌满。再度迎来高潮的莱因哈特感觉自己的神智好像在飞离远去，无处可逃的快感却又将他整个击穿。

他们暂时地停下来休息，但是要做的事情还有很多……

日子也还很长。

莱因哈特累得眼皮都有些抬不起，吉尔菲艾斯轻轻笑着，吻上了他的眼睛。


End file.
